Death of Me
by Tainted Black 13
Summary: Jaden is a boy bent on suicide and he cant commit...but he finds a ghostly friend who might be able to help him move onward...JohanxJudai yaoiness. Thank you for the reveiws! And AU I forgot to mention...srry! Btw i changed the rating for language...
1. Chapter 1

Jessie sniffed the blood-red roses next to the lake. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake and looked in the clear waters. The place he was in was hidden to unwanted eyes. There were rose bushes that surrounded the area making it hard to get to and willow trees that grew high and had very long branches, some even cris-crossed over each other making it to where there was a small circle for the moon to shine through the tops of the trees. Jessie smiled to himself.

"Jessie…" someone whispered. Jessie stood abruptly recognizing the voice.

"Hey love!" Jessie called smiling. Another boy stepped into view. He looked at Jessie with his evil grey eyes.

"C-Chazz?" Jessie asked. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the soft earth. Hands wrapped around his throat. He could hardly breathe.

"Get off of me!" Jessie screamed. He screamed and screamed until he realized… no one would hear… and if they did nobody would care. Why would they care? Tears streaked his face and slid down his cheeks and into his teal-blue hair.

"Sorry babe," Chazz whispered hoarsely "but I just felt like killing someone and well- it's not like it's going to matter to you!" Jessie felt weak as Chazz decided to pick him up. For a few brief seconds Jessie felt like he was in the air, then he came crashing down in a bitter oblivion. His miserable tears mingled around him. Can't sob….Can't scream….Can't breathe. Jessie couldn't do anything but watch Chazz smirking down through the darkness. The moon rose higher in the navy blue sky lighting up Chazz's malice filled eyes. Jessie then let death embrace him.

(My sister is soooooooo evil! Some days I hate her…but I love her for telling me how to upload stories…-cries in a corner-IMA SUCH A DUMB-ASS/DIP-TARD! Lolz anyways I'll try to post soon! 3)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: More lovely stori about to whack you in da face! Lolz-runs into a tree-OWWIE!)

**And now let the story continue! 3**

"AND STAY AWAY FROM SYRUS!" yelled a man about eighteen years of age. The man threw a shoe at a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and some orange splayed out at the top of his head.

"Bye, Sy, see ya later!" called the boy about sixteen as he ran away down the hill from the eighteen year old. The older male caught him and griped the boy's wrist tightly.

"Stay away from my brother you poor piece of trash! I don't want him befriending pathetic losers like you, Jaden!" The eighteen year old screamed. He dug his nails into the Jaden's, already scarred and mangled, wrist, drawing blood easily.

"No! Syrus is my best friend, Zane! So drop dead and-" Jaden started but before he could finish he got slapped across the face by Zane. The slap caused Jaden to bite his lower lip so hard it bled. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Go away…" Zane said as he gripped some of Jaden's chocolate brow and orange hair and threw him down the hill. Jaden tumbled hitting some rocks and finally landing in a rose bush.

"I hate him" Jaden whimpered wiping away tears. He started to crawled through the rose bush and found himself at a lake.

"Wow!"Jaden exclaimed. He looked around to see all the beauty and detail of the area until

_VRRRRRRR!_

"Damn…"Jaden said flipping open his phone.

FROM: DAD

"_**Get ur ass home NOW!"**_It read.

"_**Fuck u I'm staying out as long as fuckin want, so leave me the hell alone!"**_He replied back.

"Is this your life?" a voice whispered when Jaden closed his phone.

"Who the fuck?" Jaden said spinning around. Nothing but the idle look of the glassy lake stirred. Jaden walked slowly up to the edge of the lake.

"Do you want someone to accept you? Are you really alone? Want me to make it better?" the voice whispered again. Jaden felt scared yet calmed by the voice… it was smooth and warm yet cold and distant. Jaden starred into the lake and saw a face in the water. Teal Blue hair and emerald green eyes stood out while a smile barely graced his lips.

"So beautiful…." Jaden whispered.

"Have you ever wanted to end your life?" The boy in the waters glisten asked. He rose out and his body became transparent.

"Well?"He asked. Jaden screamed and ran away never looking back.

'_Wtf, wtf, WTF!' _Jaden thought as he ran to his house. Back at the lake the Boy smiled.

"Come Back tomorrow Jaden…"

And with that he sank back into the waters.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Well this is the next part of the story! Hope you like!)

Jaden couldn't keep the boy out of his head. It was near the end of school and Jaden was day dreaming in his geometry class. Jaden glanced at the clock. Two thirty, it read. Jaden sighed,

"If time was created fifteen minutes ago I'd be on my way to the lake again"

"Mr. Yuki you have something to share with the class? Perhaps the answer to the problem?" the teacher yelled.

"No…I don't…" Jaden replied glaring daggers at the equally angry teacher.

"Pay attention!" the teacher said finally.

"Fuck that…." Jaden mumbled. He kept staring at the clock until the bell rang piercingly. Jaden jumped up and ran out the door. Sighing, he opened his cell phone and texted Syrus that he wouldn't be going to his house today.

_I have things to do!_

Jaden crawled through the rose bushes, like before, and found himself back at the lake. Jaden still couldn't get enough of the sight.

"Hello?" a voice called from a little ways away. Jaden shivered as he turned around. No one was there. He walked up to the edge again. Nothing was there. Jaden's brow furrowed. Wasn't the boy there last night?

"Hi?" Jaden whispered unsurely. Jaden turned back around and nearly fell into the lake. There was the boy from earlier! He smiled warmly at Jaden and shifted some of his teal blue hair. Jaden smiled weakly back.

"H-Hello…who are you?" Jaden asked.

"Me? My name is Jessie Anderson and I have been dead for seventeen years…" The boy chuckled.

"S-so you're a-a" Jaden stuttered.

"Ghost? Yes…" Jessie finished. He smiled again and sat on the grass by Jaden. Jaden touched the boy's chest. It was solid. Jaden glared at the boy.

_Is he lying to me because this is the most solid chest I've ever felt…omg naughty thoughts! Naughty thoughts!Gyahh!_

"I can make myself solid or transparent at will" Jessie laughed at Jaden's cute expression. Jaden stuck his tongue out at Jessie. Wow he could be childish.

"So your name is Jaden right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah?" Jaden mumbled.

"You wanna be friends?" Jessie asked lightly.

"Sure!" Jaden smiled "I always wanted a friend who didn't have an older brother who tries to kill me!"

"Oh wow" Jessie said.

(A/N:Well this is the end lol I'm sorry I didn't update soon I have school problems….it _**REALLY**_ f'in sucks o well lolz now you have to wait for the next chappie! Bye my lovelies! Oh! And by the way…Cyber cookies to the following people: Self Extermination, Lylia, Sakural7865, Qu-ko, sasuhinafan 121 aaaaaaaaand Fai Senri! Love you all!)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: The Next Chapter is here! Yay! Enjoy and I will get to seriousness at the end!

Disclaimer (In which I have been forgetting! Crap sorry!): I own the Plot…that is all…

Evelix and Sky: No ownage of anything but the Plot!

Me: YAY! Finally the next part of the story! I am excited to get back into the story line!

Juno: Yea they all know….

Sky: We do too

Evelix: Cuz you wouldn't shut the hell up about it!

Me: ANYWAYS, The next chapter coming at ya!)

" Wait so your best friend beats you up?" Jesse asked confused.

"No it's his brother…he doesn't like me cuz First off I broke into their house to steal stuff when I didn't know them…" Jaden sighed as he continued "Second I nearly shot his lady-friend to get away, Third he thinks I'm a bad influence on Syrus and Fourth…I tried to light him on fire…"

_**(A/N: Wouldn't you be pissed after all that?)**_

"Wow…you are a bad boy" Jesse said sheepishly.

"Yeah" Jaden yawned scratching the back of his neck.

"You have problems man!"

"You are noticing this just now? I'm talking to you and you're a fucking ghost!"

Jaden laughed at his comment, Jesse joining a bit later in the funny. Jesse sighed, he loved hanging out with Jaden. He was…fun! He reminded him of…of Chazz.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked looking at Jesse.

"Nothing…"Jesse said blinking away tears.

Jaden held his eyes downcast as he whispered an apology. Jesse started sobbing…

'How could he do this? I loved him!' He thought

Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse's shoulders and rubbed his back lovingly. Jaden wanted to rid Jesse of his pain. Jaden didn't know what happened, but when he did he would make things right.

The sun was starting to rise making the lake glisten in the small rays of light. Jaden put his head on Jesse's shoulder hoping against hope that his new friend won't be an asshole.

_**Ignore me I'm a line break! Are you still ignoring me? Ignore me Dammit! You best be ignoring! Ignore**_

School. Jaden hated going to school. It was a nice school, brand new building, pretty looking had expensive classrooms; but that was the issue. The school was too nice, at least in the student body's opinion, for Jaden to be allowed there. The only thing that Jaden's parents did that was good for him was put him in a grade A school.

"Hey, its trailer trash guys!" a boy yelled out loud enough for Jaden to hear.

"Go the fuck away Atticus, I'm not in the mood to kick your lily ass right now," Jaden sighed.

"Please if you do I can just call my father again and you don't want that now do you?" He sneered.

"It's not like it matters…" Jaden whispered to himself as he walked away looking at his wrists.

Jaden walked in to his first period class and sat down in the empty room. Little did he know his ghostly friend was watching him….

(A/n): So seriousness; My sister is in the hospital and has been for a while…Her boyfriend broke up with her and she tried to commit suicide….So yea I have been by my sisters bedside sorry for taking a while to update, another thing; I shall be taking over her stories too…

Evelix: Fuuuuuun….

Juno: Blackie will update this story as soon as possible :)

Sky: Pray that Blackie's sister gets out of the hospital soon!


End file.
